Just Another Lie
by Puppygirl2012
Summary: Leafpool has given birth to her's and Crowfeathers second litter! History slowly begins to repeat itself only this time Leafpool refuses to give the kits to Squirelflight. Who else in Thunderclan can she trust and what will happen to all her kits and the clans once they find out she told another lie?
1. Chapter 1

**Yay another story! Hope you like it:)**

* * *

**Chapter 1 Pregnant**

Leafpool quivered, waiting at the edge of the Thunderclan border the wind tossing her fur around. Her heart thudded so loudly she was afraid of it waking every clan up.

_What will he think? _

"Leafpool" whispered a Tom creeping out from behind a tree.

"Crowfeather" she gushed racing toward him. Crowfeather licked her cheek as she rushed forward.

"Hey you okay? You seem upset?" Crowfeather whispered his smile twisted into a frown and his ears flattened onto his head.

"Um...uh" Leafpool started not daring to meet Crowfeather's eyes.

"You can tell me anything" He purred touching his tail to her shoulder.

"IM PREGNANT" Leafpool wailed turning her back on Crowfeather. They were both silent for what seemed like moons.

"That's okay right? I mean your a warrior so it's fine" Crowfeather replied choosing his words carefully. He brushed his pelt against hers but Leafpool jerked away.

"It's not okay. Everyone will know that their your kits." Leafpool hissed.

"We could leave the clans"

"Crowfeather…"

"Leafpool come on" he insisted smiling slightly.

"CROWFEATHER NO! I lost my mentor last time…what if…what if one of our sons die" Leafpool tried to keep her voice steady but she could not help but see Jayfeather and Lionblaze lying in a pool of blood.

"True true… but a badger would have to get past me to get to my mate and kits.…BUT You could always give them to someone"

"But you saw what happened last time we did, Hollyleaf was lost"

"Then don't give your kits to Squirrelflight! Give them to another she cat for crying out loud. Which cats are pregnant?"

"Cinderheart has given birth, Dovewing is pregnant, Daisy is pregnant, Squirrelflight has given birth."

"Daisy or Dovewing"

"No Crowfeather, It's not that easy. I-I will talk to all of them but Squirrelflight. I can't inflict her with more pain and trouble. I will tell you by the next moon who I picked" With that she walked away feeling as if she was carrying all the clans on her back.

"What ever you choose I will always love you"Crowfeather called. Leafpool glanced briefly over her shoulders. _What am I doing,_ _This is just another lie._

* * *

**Short begining but it gets better ! Please comment**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for waiting for this chapter and as always thanks for reading ;D**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Spirit**

Leafpool waited at the edge of Thunderclan camp. Dovewing was suppose to come hunting with her. Today I will talk to her, I think I can trust Dovewing. Just then the grey she cat trotted toward Leafpool.

"Sorry Leafpool Bumblestripe was worried he's such a Berrynose these days" Dovewing meowed brightly. Leafpool nodded and padded beside her trying to decide what to say.

"Leafpool are you feeling all right? you so quiet."Dovewing asked sniffing the air.

"Sorry just deep in thought...Dovewing how are YOU feeling?" Leafpool quickly changed the subject.

"Oh I'm feeling a little tired and a bit hungry"

Leafpool nodded.

"I think I can hear a bird up that tree I'll be back" Dovewing quickly slithered up a birch tree. Leafpool dropped quickly into a hunters crouch. She listen and slowly crept forward. She kept on doing so until she heard the paw steps of a mouse. She crawled closer and waited. Suddenly she pounced killing the mouse easily. Leafpool bent her head down about to thank Starclan for the mouse's life when suddenly

"Leafpool" _what was that_. Jumping to her paws Leafpool franticly looked around.

"Leafpool" The voice sounded like someone was calling her name through a tunnel. Ears flat on her head Leafpool stepped forward even though all her instincts told her to run back.

"WHO ARE YOU" Yowled Leafpool hoping Dovewing would hear her.

"Spirit" the voice sounded sad.

"Spirit who? Spiritpaw? Spirittail"

"Spirit" The voice sounded pained. But suddenly the air around Leafpool turned cold the coldness pierced her body like eagle talons. A shiver ran up her spine as if a large dog with frost breath breathed on her neck.

"Their dead Leafpool" Spirit chilled

"What?" Leafpool felt the urge to throw up. Does it mean my kits.

"2 kits will be born in endless sleep taken to a land where the dead cats meet." Fearfully Leafpool backed away.

"4 kits cannot decide their fate alive or dead some cats will hate" Leafpool turned swiftly but the voice boomed in front of her.

"A FALSE FATHER!A FALSE MOTHER! THE BURDEN CAN BE CHANGED BY A SINGLE CALL" Hissing Leafpool scrambled up a tree but an unseen force pulled her down.

"Beware Leafpool beware your secret it bound to be found I swear" Spirit repeated I swear over and over each time it got quieter. Leafpool stood there too shocked too move too shocked too breath. Spirit just told the next big prophecy and it was about her kits!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Mysterious Tom**

"Great Starclan Leafpool you look like you've seen a ghost" gasped Dovewing dropping her squirrel on the ground to help the poor stumbling she cat. Leafpool shook her head. " _Dovewing cannot know what happened_" Leafpool thought.  
"I-I-I'm fine I-I just saw...uh...uh loner watching me hunt..ya...a loner...tom. He startled me that's all" Leafpool lied shaking her pelt. Guilt gnawed at her heart it felt so wrong lying to Dovewing.  
"A LONER!"Screeched Dovewing. "Do you think he meant harm!" Dovewing glanced at her swollen stomach nervously. Leafpool pawed the ground anxiously as well.  
"er-no. No I don't think he meant harm"  
"What tom in the right mind would watch a she cat hunt!" Dovewing yelped. She picked up the squirrel and started to run off.  
"What is going on here" Boomed a voice. Leafpool and Dovewing turned around. Bramblestar glanced at the two she cat.  
"A loner Bramblestar! A loner was watching Leafpool hunt!" Dovewing yelped. Fear light Squirrelflight's eyes. Lionblaze sniffed the air nervously.  
"Oh Bramblestar we must get rid of this loner! What about Oakkit, Featherkit, Flamekit and Shimmerkit!" Bramblestar licked Squirrelflight's ear.  
"Sandstorm is watching them don't worry" He meowed. Leafpool felt a sickening pit where her stomach was supposed to be. "_What have I done. I upset Lionblaze, Bramblestar, Squirrelflight and Dovewing_"  
"I will check to make sure it was not a Shadowclan or Windclan spy" Lionblaze dashed off into the undergrowth. Leafpool closed her eyes. Lionblaze would find out that she was lying she knew it.  
"Leafpool are you alright?" Squirrelflight meowed her eyes gleaming with concern, her orange fluffy tail rested on Leafpools shoulder.  
"Y-Yes I'm fine just a bit spooked that's all" Leafpool managed to say. "_My kits will die, if their not already dead. Why me Starclan Why must MY kits be part of a prophecy_"  
"Maybe Jayfeather or Briarlight should look at you?" Bramblestar meowed looking over his shoulder for Lionblaze. Lionblaze hurled himself through a bramble bush.  
"It was a tom alright a loner tom" Lionblaze panted. Leafpool gasped in fright. There really was a tom watching her and she never noticed. Fear prickled her pelt.  
"C-Can I go rest" Leafpool choked out. This was too much. She was too confused. Too tired. But mostley too scared to do anything. Lionblaze padded over and licked her ear.  
"You should rest. Jayfeather should look at you though" Lionblaze meowed worriedly.  
"I just need to rest" Leafpool meowed. Bramblestar dipped his head.  
"Dovewing you should head back too." Bramblestar meowed. Dovewing picked up her squirrel and Leafpools mouse before padding off. Bramblestar lifted his head to the sky. He sniffed the air a few times. "Let's make sure that the tom is gone" he meowed before running off with Squirrelflight and Lionblaze. Leafpool cringed, she was alone. The wind picked up and howled slightly. Leafpool looked around she could feel she was being watched. She whipped her head around and cried out in sheer terror. There just behind an oak was the tom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Spirits story**

Leafpool tried to screech in fear but nothing came out. Her body refused to move. The tom. He was a muscular dark red tom with a tuff of golden yellow fur hanging over his eyes. His emerald green eyes. Leafpool wanted to yowl in fear but only a squeak came out. The tom on the other hand just watched her. His green eyes locked onto her's. No emotion was in them. Leafpool some how managed to back away slightly. The branches of a small tree swayed covering the tom for a second. Than when the branches moved away he was gone. Leafpool cried out. He just vanished, just like Spirit. Blood pounded in her ears. She closed her eyes and counted slowly. Opening them she knew the tom was truly gone. With a swift glance over her shoulder Leafpool bolted. She had never felt more afraid. It was day's like today all she wanted to do was be nestled beside Crowfeather.

* * *

"Leafpool, honey are you alright" Sandstorm meowed to Leafpool as she entered the camp.

"Yes mother I'm quite fine" Leafpool meowed padding toward the warriors den. Featherkit hoped over to Leafpool. Her light brown and light orange fur fluffed up with excitement.

"Come on Leafpool Sandstorm is going to tell us a story about Skyclan!" Featherkit squealed excitedly. Oakkit, Flamekit and Shimmerkit where gathered around Sandstorm waiting for the story.

"Aren't you a little to big to be a kit" teased Sandstorm. Leafpool smiled and lay down beside Featherkit. Oakkit was nestled against Sandstorm's left foreleg. A moon ago Sandstorm had fallen and injured her left foreleg badly. It was sprawled out in an awkward angle Flame kit was nestled against it was well.

"Can it be about that she-cat?" Flamekit meowed excitedly his orange pelt blazed in the sunlight.

"Oh yes that story is the best its so spooky!" Oakkit meowed happily swatting at Flamekit's ear. Oakkit looked like a tiny Bramblestar only Oakkit had green eyes.

"Yes Yes please tell us about Spirit, Echo and Harmony" Squealed Shimmerkit climbing onto Leafpool's head, Shimmerkit looked like Squirrelflight except she had swirls of light brown and yellow eyes.

"Spirit!" Exclaimed Leafpool shaking Shimmerkit off of her head.

"Yes Spirit. My goodness Leafpool you looked so spooked. Ah….. You must of heard the elders talking about Spirit didn't you. What they say is loads of hooey" Sandstorm rasped.

"Ya Grandma's right Leafpool. Spirit is not around. The elders are just liars…Er- except for you Sandstorm" Oakkit meowed.

"Mom and Dad where talking about how the elder's were sure dark times where coming because they could here the wind whisper and Spirit talking" Flamekit growled with a smirk he looked so much like Firestar. He crouched low and lunged at Leafpool.

"STOP IT! Or no story" hissed Sandstorm. Leafpool's heart raced. "_Spirit. She alive and with is around. Dark times are coming_" she thought nervously.

"Out of all the stories you pick the longest one" Sandstorm muttered. "Well lets see where should I start"

"Leafpool has not heard this story grandma. Start from the beginning" Shimmerkit squealed happily.

"Well okay it all started…"

**Okay now we're going into the past. So we will be visiting Skyclan and Spirit.**

The moon gleamed as it slowly started to rise. A beautiful white she cat with silver patch of fur on her head crouched behind a bush. The she cat adjusted two silver and blue feather behind her ear. Just a hop away was a black and silver she cat. She too had two feather behind her ear except they where blue jay feathers. The black she cat rested her head on her paws.

"GOTCHA" Yowled the silver she cat lunging at the black one.

"SPIRIT STOP IT" the Black she shat yowled trying to fling Spirit off. "WE'RE TOO OLD TO PLAY FIGHT!"

"Spirit! Echo! Wait for Harmony! This situation really does need Harmony" A silver, brown and black she cat meowed smiling. Two eagle feather rested behind her ear as well.

Leafpool: The feather's mean something.

Sandstorm: Yes. They are… well you could say treated like leaders. Much respect if they have two feathers.

The three sisters giggled at Harmony's joke.

"All cat's who I talked to earlier get ready for the gathering" yowled a big black and brown tom. Three golden feather gleamed behind his ear.

"Birchstar just this once can Spirit come to the gathering" a golden and orange tom begged.

"NO! How do you think the other clans will react" Birchstar boomed. Spirit was by far the most beautiful cat in all the clans, so it was no doubt that the toms would love her. Everyone day a new tom asked her to be his mate. Spirit would decline because they only loved her because of her beauty.

**Leafpool:** I feel bad for her sister's no one liked them I guess

**Oakkit:** quiet mouse brain it's about to get spooky

**Sandstorm:** Leafpool your worse than the kits! But no Echo and Harmony had mates. Than the dreadful day came

**The next day**

"Spirit you're the best she cat out there. I truly love you. I want to be with you. You're the only one in my heart Spirit" an orange tom begged. Spirit looked at him un-happily.

"Lighting. You have Harmony as your mate. You belong with Harmony not me" Spirit whispered.

"No Spirit. I love you. Harmony is nothing, you're the one I need. I don't love her but I love you" Lighting purred wrapping his tail around her.

"LIGHTING HOW COULD YOU" screamed Harmony watching what was going on. Tears streamed down her face. With a sob Harmony ran out of the clearing.

"LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE" Spirit cried out angrily. Hissing in anger she raced after Harmony.

"LEAVE ME ALONE I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR CURSED FACE AGAIN" Harmony spat sobbing.

"Harmony I-I never wanted this to happen" Spirit whispered.

"I-I'm pregnant with his kits and he just said he does not love me" whimpered Harmony sobbing.

"If I could take away my beauty Harmony I would"

"J-Just leave me alone Spirit" Harmony sobbed.

**Shimmerkit:** I hope my mate is not like Lighting

**Flamekit:** shut it

Spirit padded away her heart aching. "_Why me_" She thought.

"Spirit can we talk" a brown tom meowed.

"PINE NO I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR MATE" Spirit snapped angrily.

"Spirit there is no one else who I love more than you" Pine purred blocking the camp entrance.

"leave me alone your Echo's mate not mine" she hissed.

"I would do anything to be with you Spirit, I am the strongest warrior in the clan. I will protect you I will not let anything touch our kits" Pine stepped forward and nuzzled Spirit. Spirit gasped in horror and shock.

"PINE! SPIRIT!" Yowled an angry Echo. "PINE YOU LOUSY FOXHEART, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT OR I WILL MURDER YOU" Echo yowled. Pine hissed and ran into the forest. "AND YOU GET OUT OF MY LIFE." Echo screamed. Spirit opened her mouth to apologize but Echo yowled and lunged at her. Crying out Spirit ran into camp and dove into the warriors den.

**That night**

"I hate Spirit she ruined my life" whispered Harmony to Echo.

"She gets all the attention and we get nothing" Echo snapped her eyes blazing with anger.

"And she enjoys it. We're just crow food" Harmony growled

"She ruined my life as well. She deserves to die" Echo spat angrily. Harmony looked at Echo.

"We can't murder her" Harmony whispered angrily.

"Who said we will murder maybe something else will.

"How did you find these tunnels again" Yawned Spirit.

"Exploring" Echo meowed. (**there where tunnels in the 5 clans old territory too.)**

"Again we're really sorry we got mad at you. It's not your fault your pretty." Harmony meowed. Spirit smiled.

"Right here see at the base of this tree under the bush" Echo purred triumphantly. Echo wriggled under the bush followed by Spirit and Harmony.

"Harmony maybe you should stay up top you have kits after all" Echo meowed. Harmony shook her head and followed Echo and Sprit.

"I smell water." Spirit said worriedly. Harmony glanced at Echo nervously. Echo looked at her paws with a wicked grin on her face but kept walking.

"Echo it's so dark we should go back" mumbled Harmony.

"Just down this bend and you'll see this amazing cave" Echo purred happily. Spirit ran excitedly beside Echo.

"See" Echo meowed. Spirit ran into and cave and spun around excitedly. The cave was large and there here shiny objects on the wall. The cave was small if Spirit stood up she would touch the roof with her head.

"Wow it's amazi- Echo? Harmony?" Spirit called. Five tunnels left the cave.

"OVER HERE" Echo called. Her voice was echoing.

"SPIRIT WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled Harmony.

"WE'RE LOST" wailed Echo.

"Hold on I'll co-" Spirit's voice cut off. "DANGER! RUN ECHO HARMONY GET OUT" Spirit yowled franticly. Spirit had good hearing and was able to tell if something bad was coming or not. Some believed she could predict the future, Another reason why cats adored her. Water rushed from the 5 tunnels and splashed against Spirit. She struggled to keep her head above the water.

"ECHO HARMONY GET OUT NOW" Spirit cried. Water rushed in again this time Spirit dove under. She came up sputtering. Harmony was pregnant she would surely drown. Again no one called.

"HARMONY…echo. I-I'm sorry if you died. I-I should not have ran off like that. Now we're all going to die. I put us in danger. If I stayed with you two than maybe we could have found a way out…I'm sorry…I'm so so sorry" Spirit cried. She swam as the water carried her to the roof. Her head banged against it.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. She sobbed as the water rose up. Their was no more room to breathe. Spirit sobbed as the water filled up the air pocket. She sobbed because her lungs where burning. She sobbed because she killed her siblings. She sobbed because her world was becoming dark.

**Featherkit:** I feel bad for Spirit.

**Leafpool:** SHHHHHHHHHH

"I-I can't believe we did it" Harmony cried.

"S-She deserved it. She made your mate hate you" Echo growled but guilt as swarming inside of her. The moment the two entered camp they noticed it was sun high. They where gone for a long time.

"ECHO AND HARMONY GET HERE NOW" Screamed Lighting. The entire clan was gathered around Birchstar.

"Echo and Harmony. You leave with Spirit but don't come back with her. We sent patrols out to find you three but only find two do you mind telling me where you were and where Spirit is" Birchstar's voice was calm but that was worse than being yelled at.

"F-Father w-we saw a Shadowclan patrol take Spirit. We followed them and they have her in their camp. They were talking about how they will take all your territory and than give you Spirit"

Birchstar narrowed his eyes.

"IT'S A LIE" A she cat called out.

"KILL THEM!" three apprentices chanted.

"SILENCE!I WILL TALK TO SHADOWCLAN TODAY! I DON'T THINK SHADOWCLAN WOULD TAKE SPIRIT. I'm sorry daughters but" Birchstar walked over to Echo and Harmony and swiped their feather from behind their ear. "YOU ARE BANISHED" HE yowled.

**Flamekit**: Skip to the Starclan part!

**Present**

"Now many moons have pasted. Spirit's soul wandered the caves lost. She could not find the way to Starclan. A Shadowclan tom pitied her and went down from Starclan and helped her out of the caves. But she could not go to Starclan. No not until things where set right" Sandstorm meowed.

"Tell Leafpool the part about Starclan" Flamekit meowed impatiently.

"I am I am" Sandstorm purred.

**Back to the Past in Starclan**

"Do you really think We'll let you two in" Growled a she cat. Echo and Harmony both bristled their fur.

"Send them to Darkforest Sky" A tom hissed. Sky looked at the two she cats with disappointment.

"You two do not belong in Darkforest you two where both doing something wrong because you where jealous and hurt. You two did not really know what you where doing" Sky meowed.

"You need to curse them" A Shadowclan tom meowed.

"Stay out of this your not a Skyclan cat" The she cat spat.

"I took her out of the caves Sky. I would not let her go to Starclan she must stay until things are set right I cursed her myself" the tom meowed. Sky smiled at the tom. She knew what was going on and she immediately understood the tom.

"Your quite smart. I admire your intelligence. Echo you told lies to Spirit. You put her into a trap with your words" Sky boomed. Harmony cowered as Sky started to chant un-legible words. The sky darkened and then a burst of shadow's consumed Echo. Echo screamed in pure agony. Lighting flared over head revelling Echo's skull and bones.

**Leafpool:** This is a story for kits?

**Flamekit:** yup it's the best one there is

**Oakkit:** QUIET!

Echo collapsed to the ground her entire body was smoking. Echo slowly got up.

"There Echo you will be a spirit like Spirit. You cannot go back until things are set straight" Sky meowed.

"Set straight" Echo replied. (**Okay I wanted to think of a way to curse Echo and that Greek Myth popped into my head about Echo (nymph Echo). I don't own Greek Myths or Echo the nymph I suggest you check out Echo's myth though. It's on Wikipedia)**

"Echo you will repeat everything you hear until things are right once more"

"Right once more" Echo said confidently as if she was sure she could set thing right.

"We should curse Harmony's kits as price for Spirits life" growled a sky clan tom.

"kits as price for Spirits life!" yelped Echo in fear. The sky turned dark once more.

"NO NOT MY KITS CURSE ME INSTEAD" Harmony wailed.

"ME INSTEAD" wailed Echo jumping in front of Harmony.

"Harmony will be cursed than. Harmony you will go back to the clans alive once more. However you cannot die until things are right. This may not seem like a punishment but once you become alive once more you will see this as the worst punishment" Sky meowed.

"Worst punishment" Echo meowed in agreement. The sky turned dark and Sky yowled un- legible words. Lighting flashed and Harmony was gone.

"You should go too" Sky meowed touching her tail to Echo's shoulder.

"Go too" Echo whispered.

"Set things right" The river clan tom meowed smiling at Echo.

"Set things right" Echo whispered again.

**Back to the present**

"Whoa" Leafpool muttered "_What the Dark Forest. I learned basically nothing about Spirit, That was just a foolish kit story_."

"Tell it again" Shimmerkit pleaded.

"She's not done Mouse brain" Oakkit hissed.

"Legend says that if great danger is near or a dangerous prophecy has been told Spirit will come and warn the cats. She was cursed to follow the clans so she is always here always watching. Waiting to tell us if danger is near by" Sandstorm rasped.

"But I still don't understand. It if's a legend than why would the elders be talking about her" Leafpool meowed confused. Sandstorm stood up and beaconed for Leafpool to follow.

"You four stay here" Sandstorm meowed.

"What's wrong" Leafpool meowed.

"Don't you feel it Leafpool? Don't you see? Troubled times are coming. The dead are coming back. It's as if they want something. And I can't shake the feeling that their after you"

* * *

**Puppygirl2012: What do you think about this chapter? What do you think about Spirit's past?**

**Echo: Spirit's past ;(**

**Leafpool: Tell us what you think! Review's are appreciated **

**Echo: Appreciated**

**Puppygirl2012: New Chapters will come more often **

**Echo: More often**

**Puppygirl2012:In the near future I plan to have a chapter for Echo, Harmony and Spirit**

**Echo: SPIRIT!**

**Puppygirl2012: As always thanks for reading **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Dusk**

It was night. The moon shone casting shadows over Thunderclan camp. The night was sparkling with stars. Leafpool lay by the entrance thinking. Sandstorm had told Leafpool she felt as if the dead wanted her and than without an explanation to why she thought that she just left. What Sandstorm said had caused Leafpool to wonder. _"Who else believes I'm holding a secret."_ She glanced at her stomach _"my kits do of course."_ The night was silent. Leafpool stood up slowly and looked around. Millie and Greystripe where talking together under the high ledge. Bramblestar was leaving the nursery and a few other cats where sharing tounges quietly. Leafpool padded toward the entrance of the camp.

"Don't be gone to long Leafpool" Blossomfall meowed. Leafpool nodded and started her walk through the forest. No she would not visit Crowfeather tonight. She continued to walk until she reached the lake. The look water smoothed out the sand. She sighed. Everything was peaceful. She padded up close to where the water and the sand met and lay down.

"You really don't need to be afraid of me" meowed a tom's voice. Leafpool jumped up and turned to face the voice. She started to scream but the tom raced forward and hissed at her. Leafpool quickly closed her mouth in terror. "Don't scream and you'll be fine" The tom said coolly. His red pelt started to relax. he shook his head trying to get the golden yellow tuff of fur out of his eyes.

"What do you want from me" cried Leafpool backing away slowly. "I just want to talk with you" The tom meowed. "I'm Dusk by the way"

"L-Leafpool" Leafpool managed to say.

"So you're a clan cat?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Leafpool sat down her tail curled around her paws. She knew Dusk wanted something but she was to scared to ask what it was. The dark red tom let out a sigh.

"I want to learn about your clan"

"Why my clan go learn about the other clans"

"There are more?"

"Yes" Leafpool looked into the tom's emerald eyes. She was looking for emotion. He only showed curiosity.

"Te- your clan mates are coming...Meet me here again tomorrow" Dusk meowed getting up. Leafpool sat there un moving and un responding _"I won't go_" she thought. "Promise me you will" Dusk begged he looked like a helpless apprentice.

"Fine" Leafpool huffed. Dusk smiled at her before darting away. She stood and shook her fur.

"Not be seen again" A voice wailed. "

Spirit?" Leafpool meowed confused she lowered her head to the ground. She could swear that she heard Spirit under neeth her.

"Leafpool? WHY ARE THERE LONER SCENTS HERE" Berrynose hissed. Poppyfrost sniffed the scent and Bumblestripe glared accusingly at Leafpool.

" I was taking a walk and found them" Leafpool meowed confidently stepping forward as if daring the others to challenge her loyalty.

"We should report this to Bramblestar" Poppyfrost meowed.

"Come on Leafpool lets get some rest than we can go track down that loner" Bumblestripe offered. Leafpool nodded and followed the patrol. "_What am I doing? One lie after the next. I am no loyal warrior to Thunderclan"_

* * *

"Spirit come out we know your hiding" An old fur-less blind she cat yowled.

"We know your hiding" An almost invisible young she cat called out.

"We need to talk Spirit" The old she cat called.

"Need to talk Spirit" the other one agreed. All they got was silence.

"It's as if she tuned out on us Echo"

"Echo" Echo agreed.

"We'll never fix what is broken. Our past will remain twisted and our future will be nothing but pain. Nothing is right these days"

"Nothing is right these days" The old she cat smiled affectionately at Echo.

"What you seek cannot be found" a voice whispered.

"Cannot be found?" Echo whimpered.

"SPIRIT IS THAT YOU! We're sorry come talk to us" the old she cat cried out. Water leaked from the ceiling the dripping was the only answer for multiple heart beats.

"Come talk tp us" Echo agreed.

"The one you want to find is above ground. Nestled inside a nice warm den. A one and a half moon span and she'll be out once again"

"Once again?" Echo meowed confused.

"She went there to hide from you. Worried that you hate her so" The voice meowed.

"Hate her so?!" Echo yowled in dis belief.

"You must protect and help the cat her life depends on. If not Spirit may not be seen again" There was a boom and the voice was gone.

"Not be seen again" wailed Echo in dismay.

"Simmer down Echo. We'll find Spirit she must be out of these tunnels and above ground let's go look." The old she cat padded down the tunnel and came outside. Echo floated beside her. They got out just to see a light brown she cat with darker brown stripes pad out of the under growth. "You know Echo I think that's the cat we're looking for" The she cat rasped

"Looking for" Echo meowed in agreement and started after the light brown she cat.

* * *

**Puppygirl2012/Dawnpetal: Things are getting weirder don't you agree Echo?**

**Echo: Agree Echo -_-**

**Firestar: So this is Echo**

**Echo: Is Echo :)**

**Puppygirl2012/Dawnpetal:Yup she's a spirit**

**Echo: spirit :/**

**Firestar: Oh wow this is awesome she repeats everything! Firestar is awesome**

**Echo: Firestar is awesome X(**

**Firestar: Tigerstar is a ************

**Echo: Tigerstar is a ********** ;(**

**Puppygirl2012/Dawnpetal: FIRESTAR!**

**Echo: FIRESTAR :|**

**Puppygirl2012/Dawnpetal: Sorry for Firestar folks he kind of hacked into the authors notes **

**Echo: authors notes :/**

**Puppygirl2012/Dawnpetal: As always Thanks for reading **

**Echo: Thanks for reading :D**

**Firestar: Don't forget to review**

**Echo: Forget to review :3 :}**

**Firestar: *!#&$!&#$!%*!$! you Echo**

**Echo: *!#&$!&#$!%*!$! you Echo :{**

**Puppygirl2012/Dawnpetal *face palm* **


	6. Chapter 6 Whispers in the Night

**Chapter 6 Whispers in the night**

Leafpool dragged herself out of the warrior den. Although she could not remember her dream it still some how haunted her.

"_Spirit please show up again and help me_" Leafpool silently pleaded. She knew Spirit was the key to her problems and she knew Spirit could get rid of them.

"Leafpool your on our border patrol" Mousewhisker called out. Leafpool bounded over her paws thudding across the hard floor. Suddenly she felt someone beside her. An un living presence.

"_Spirit is that you?"_ She called out trough her mind.

"_Leafpool…We seek what you seek"_ A voice rasped

"_what you seek" _another voice whispered. Leafpool franticly looked around. Suddenly at the edge of camp she saw a furless she cat and a black she cat. Leafpool blinked and they where gone. She squinted trying to see them again.

"You okay?" Thornclaw asked confused.

"I'm fine" Leafpool meowed quickly.

"Lets go than" Mousewhisker meowed swishing his tail impatiently. Thornclaw took lead, padding toward the Shadowclan border. Suddenly Leafpool could not help but feel someone's eyes pierce into her pelt. Leafpool glanced over her shoulder. Nothing. A shiver ran up her spine. Those words ran through her head. Pounding and screaming. _We seek what you seek_. Who was looking for Spirit too?

"Hmmmm…Shadowclan has been here recently" Thornclaw meowed sniffing the border before marking it.

"They where probably marking their border too" Leafpool meowed. Mousewhisker nodded in agreement. "I'll mark the border up ahead it will be faster that way" Leafpool continued. She jogged lightly up ahead and began to mark the border. Suddenly she felt someone watching her again. She whipped around and saw Dusk standing behind her. Leafpool yelped and jumped away.

"You scared me" she hissed quietly but angrily.

"Sorry I wanted to know what that patrol was doing" he meowed sheepishly. Leafpool looked up briefly but continued to flatten her fur.

"be careful you might get caught…..ARGH I don't know why I'm protecting you I should just chase you out of Thunderclan" Leafpool growled suddenly turning her back on Dusk. Dusk didn't flinch.

"You'll understand better tonight…..change of plans meet me at the abandoned two legged den outside of your territory" Dusk meowed still holding her gaze. Something about his eyes made her anxious. Maybe because they where neon green. NO. Because they looked like her fathers. Looking into them made her feel like she was looking into her fathers dead glazed eyes.

"You better leave, I'll meet you again tonight" Leafpool meowed quietly finally looking away.

"See you Leafpool" Dusk meowed waving his tail goodbye before jumping away. Leafpool finished marking her border and ran back to Thornclaw.

"Took you long enough" He observed looking her up and down as if believing that the answer to why she was late would be on her.

"Sorry" Leafpool mumbled.

"Come on lets go back to camp and eat, I'm starving" Mousewhisker meowed breaking the tension.

* * *

Leafpool padded into camp in front of Mousewhisker and Thornclaw. The moment she entered she was greeted by a concerned looking Briarlight. Leafpools heart stopped. Did Briarlight know she was pregnant. Leafpool hastily ran around her head hanging low.

"Leafpool! Can I talk to you?" Briarlight meowed dragging herself over. Leafpool froze unable to move. "Leafpool?" she called again.

"Coming" Leafpool squeaked. She silently followed her around the medicine den

"I need to talk to you" Briarlight pleaded.

"What's wrong? Is Jayfeather mistreating you?" Leafpool meowed concerned.

"Of course not! He just acts mean. He's a big softie on the inside"

"Well than what is it you want to talk to me about?" Briarlight looked from Leafpool to her paws with a shaky breath she started.

"I had a weird dream last night. I told Jayfeather it and he said he would think about it and give me his answer on what it means but I NEED an answer now! So I thought maybe you could help me because you where a medicine cat"

"Well what was your dream about" Leafpool pestered eager to leave. Briarlight closed her eyes.

"I was in the darkness and than I heard a voice say _The clans will be saved or destroyed depending on the one who hears the whispering stars_" Briarlight opened her eyes and looked at Leafpool.

"I-I think it's a prophecy" Leafpool stuttered refusing to look at Briarlight. _So many prophecies…..What if one of my kits is the cat that hears the whispering stars?_

"I knew it!" Briarlight cheered.

"A prophecy is not a blessing Briarlight. It could destroy the clans" Leafpool meowed gravely. _just like secrets_.

"Right. I'll go talk to Jayfeather again" With that Briarlight quickly dragged herself into the medicine den.

"Leafpool you need to help us"

a voice whispered

"_help us_" another voice cried out leaving a ringing sound in Leafpools head.

"I'm looking for Spirit too. Just wait and I'll find her"

* * *

Leafpool crept out of camp. She silently raced through the forest ignoring the bushes that tugged at her fur. Finally she made it at the abandoned two legged den. She padded into it quietly.

"Leafpool?" Dusk whispered, his green eyes cutting away the darkness.

"Hello Dusk" Leafpool replied dipping her head. "Please explain everything to me" Dusk nodded.

"I want to join the clans" Dusk suddenly meowed.

"Why though?"

"My mother would tell us stories of the clans and I know I have to join."

"That's no answer. You could be like Sol"

"Sol?" Dusks ears twitched in shock his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Did you know him?."

"Of course I did he was my brother" Dusk scoffed.

"Was?"

"I cannot call him my brother. I cannot look at his face without trying to murder him."

"Why?"

"When I was a kit I lived with my mother, sol and my sister Bird. We where happy but as we grew up Sol turned into a monster. When a group of dogs threatened us Sol told Bird that she was stronger than him and needed to fight off the dogs. She obeyed I tried to stop her but I almost died. Bird was killed. Than when we found her half eaten body Sol said

"She ran into battle like a fool its her own fault" I chased him away. Our mother was also killed. I blame Sol" Dusk's eyes are fastened to the ground.

"Sol caused us trouble too" Leafpool meowed touching her tail to his shoulder.

"If I ever see him again I will destroy him" Dusk's voice was as cold as ice it splintered through the air crackling with anger. They both fell silent. Leafpool could not stand it and asked what she had been dieing to know.

"Why though Dusk. Why did you choose Thunderclan and why did you choose me?" Dusk remained silent for a long time his eyes glued to his paws. He suddenly lifted his head up so that he was looking at the stars. When he finally spoke it was a quiet whisper

"Because the whispering stars told me to"

* * *

**Dawnpetal: Da DA DAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Firestar: DANG no Echo**

**Dawnpetal: Its your own fault she won't show up to help end the chapter now**

**Firestar: Well SORRRYYYY**

**Dawnpetal: Don't sass me I could have you fade**

**Firestar: Okay okay I get your point**

**Dawnpetal *rolls eyes*: sure you do**

**Jayfeather: Remember to review**

**Firestar: Hey that's my line…hold on how did you get in here :{**

**Dawnpetal: And as always thanks for reading :D**


	7. Chapter 7 Dusk's Echo of Harmony

**Chapter 7 Dusk's echo of harmony**

Leafpool ran. She didn't care if she was found on Shadowclans territory, she did not care if any cat heard her. "_Dusk...he can destroy the clans_" She thought. Her body could not pick a good reaction for this situation because she had been through too much. Suddenly a force threw her to the ground. Leafpool opened her eyes. Dusk's left front paw was planted on her chest, his yellowey tuff of fur covered his eyes.

"What did I do wrong? Why are you leaving me? Leafpool I NEED you. I need your help. Theres more to me than you know" He whispered. His voice was thick with emotion and pain.

"My loyalty lies with my clan. I cannot allow a danger into my clan" Leafpool snarled. She gasped at how angered she lifted his head so his eyes locked onto hers.

"How am I a danger Leafpool? I-I just don't understand." Dusk looked away suddenly.

"You hear the whispering stars. I hear them too but my clan and the other clans call them Starclan. But you are different Dusk. Something about you can destroy the clans or save them" Dusk flicked his red ear in confusion.

"What different about me Leafpool?! We're the same! I NEED TO JOIN THUNDERCLAN" Dusk growled his green eyes glowing bright with anger. Leafpool flinched away frightened.

"Thunderclan has been in more trouble and pain then you will ever be in a life time Dusk. My clan has lived on lies because of me. I'm betraying them all the time. First with...well that personal but now I'm meeting you and hiding you! If you do destroy the clans it'll be my fault. I just can't risk it Dusk. I need to stop lying." Leafpool looked at him pleadingly. Dusk let out a shaky breath and slid off of her.

"Well that makes the two of us. I have been lying. That is what got me here...my lies. So you see we're not that different are we?" Dusk meowed looking up at the stars again. Leafpool knew he saw things she did "_He's just like Jayfeather_"

"Dusk. We're the same but different at the same time. Something about you can kill my clans! What don't you understand" Leafpool hissed her patience giving way.

"No Leafpool the real question is WHAT don't YOU understand" Red fur fluffed and ruffled up Dusk trotted a short distance before sitting down.

"Sorry" Leafpool huffed.

"Sorry" Dusk grumbled. Suddenly he stood up and rounded on Leafpool. "What I don't understand is that why do you have 3 other cats that are "different" like me but you won't allow ME in! What's so special about them?" Leafpool backed away slowly.

"How do you know about them?"

"Haven't you been listening? The whispering stars told me!" Dusk heaved a heavy breathe. "Besides...Its a lie when you say your clan has been through more pain then me" Dusk stood up and began to pad away. Guilt gnawed at Leafpool like a worm in an apple.

"Same old two-legged den?" She called out. Only a flick of his ear showed that he heard. Leafpool let out a sigh. Why was she so concerned about Dusk. Why was she worried that he was mad at her.

"I hope you don't fall for him" A voice snarled. Leafpool whipped around. It was the voice of that old she cat. "Love is the most dreaded thing in life. It is nothing you want to get involved with"

"STOP IT! I LOVE CROWFEATHER AND NOTHING CAN REPLACE HIM" Leafpool screeched before running into the undergrowth.

Up high in a pine two blazing green eyes pierced down. A chuckle erupted for the tom. "So that is what she thinks of me?" The tom climbed down allowing the moonlight to bathe his red fur. The moment his paws touched the grassy ground he called out,

"Harmony what you doin' tryin' bug her?" A furless old she cat limped toward him.

"I'm trying to make you happy. You two match. Your auroras glow brightly together, the stars approve" Harmony continued. Dusk let out an angered sigh but he turned to Harmony with great compassion in his eyes

"Gran' you don't need to fuss over me and STOP with the stars approving, after all they clearly did not approve of your choice" They both walked in silence for a few heart beats until a black she cat slipped out of the shadows.

"Hello Echo. Good to see you" Dusk purred nuzzling the she cat.

"Good to see you" Echo replied licking Dusk's ear.

"Something is wrong with that browny she cat Echo. Theres something odd with her aurora" Harmony growled padding into a hollow tree.

"Something odd with her aurora" Echo agreed.

"Just don't pester Leafpool to much. I'm going to talk to the Stars they seem restless tonight."

"Restless tonight" Echo meowed flicking her tail toward Dusk.

"I'm NOT restless! I'm just upset that's all"

"That's all?" Echo asked not convinced. Dusk nodded so his great great very great aunt did not need to waste her breath on repeating words. He quickly climbed up the tree and sat on a branch. He heard the stars hum and whisper.

"Be careful Dusk" A star called out.

"Revenge is coming" Another called out. Dusk closed his eyes praying he did not hear correctly.

"My God...If any of you can let me change the past let me do so. Please I can't let pain come to anyone because of me" Dusk waited for a response but the whispering and humming stopped. "I hope your happy that everyone will die now. If that was your wish, it's now granted. Leafpool, Echo, Harmony, Jasper, Minnow and the clans are doomed."Dusk snapped.

"Its you fault" A single star rang out. Dusk ducked his head as if the sound hurt his ears. He flattened his ears to his head in anger and regret.

"I know it is and I would do anything to change the past, to stop all the pain that is going to tear us all apart."

* * *

**Dawnpetal: :D**

**Firestar: Why you so happy? Jayfeather's here**

**Dawnpetal: Toms calm down!**

**Jayfeather: Have a suggestion? Leave it in the comments!**

**Harmony: Don't forget to review!**

**Firestar: WHAT! THIS IS MADNESS!**

**Dawnpetal: And as always thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8 Arrival

**It's finally here I know :D I had a major writers block on this chapter. No joke I have 5 different versions of Chapter 8 XD Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 8 Arrival**_

"I don't think I'd make a good medicine cat." Dusk chuckled. He laid on his back watching the night sky. Stars watched them in return. Leafpool was always on her back, she tilted her head so she could see Dusk.

"Compared to Jayfeather you'd make a good medicine cat." Leafpool giggled. She couldn't help it.

"Why? Does he have no medical talent?" Dusk asked turning his head so he could see Leafpool.

"He's has amazing medical talent but he has no patience."

"You're just humoring me."

"I'm not!"

"I think I'd like to be leader!" Dusk meowed, his green eyes sparkling with excitement. Leafpool smiled back at him.

"Ya...good luck with that." She laughed. "I'm not even sure Thunderclan will let you in." Leafpool pointed out honestly. Dusk frowned slightly.

"They have to let me in!" He meowed nervously. Leafpool sighed and sat up. Grass clinging to her pelt.

"I'll convince them...you shouldn't worry." Dusk sat up but looked un convinced. He gave his pelt a good shake. Leafpool was still sitting up, watching Dusk. He looked back at her before sitting down beside her.

"I learned some stuff about the clans. Now I want to learn about you." Dusk meowed smiling again.

"You want to learn about me?!" Leafpool questioned shocked. "_Fox dung_" She thought. "Ya." "Well..." Choosing her words carefully she meowed. "I used to be a medicine cat."

"You kidding right?" Dusk gasped over exaggerating. "I can't see you as a medicine cat! Nearly clawing off my fur ever time we meet...wait... was? What happened?"

"I-I don't want to ta-" Dusk cut her off.

"Was someone hurt? Did you get blamed for something? Did you do something bad?" he chirped. Leafpool normally would have rolled her eyes and smile because Dusk really was like an annoying apprentice. But not right now...she didn't want to talk about it.

"I did something bad, but I don't regret it!" Leafpool meowed firmly. Dusk chuckled to himself.

"The more I get to know you, the more I like you." Dusk purred smirking. Leafpool stood up and took a step toward him.

"What about you Dusk? Tell me a bit about yourself?" She purred stepping toward him again, smirking. Dusk smiled and stood up but looked away, stepping back slowly.

"I don't want to lose a friend so soon. So you'll have to wait before you can learn about me."

"You're lucky I'm so understanding." Leafpool meowed padding away. "Good night Dusk." She called over her shoulder. Her eyes glowing in the dark. Her body sparkling in the moonlight.

"Night Leafpool. Same time tomorrow?" He asked slowly padding away.

"You bet." Leafpool purred, jumping into the darkness.

* * *

Dusk looked back before shaking his red-head and quickly running back to his den. The scents of Echo and Harmony where stale. He looked around. No sign of either of them.

"Where are those two?" He asked himself as he climbed up the tree. Once he reached his branch, he curled up. As he slowly closed his eyes he couldn't help but get the horrible feeling that he was being watched.

* * *

Leafpool didn't head back to camp. She padded toward the Windclan border. Her paws dragging ever step. Even though it was not time to meet Crowfeather she just had to hope he was there. _"Please Starclan."_ She pleaded in her head. Grass brushing against her fur. "_Thank you Starclan!"_ Crowfeather's dark grey body was sitting motionless near the border.

"Crowfeather!" Leafpool meowed. Crowfeather jumped up and hissed angrily, his fur bristling.

"Leafpool! You scared me!" He snapped. Leafpool giggled and pressed her nose to his muzzle.

"What are you doing here?" She asked her nose still pressed to his muzzle. She inhaled his scents, needing the comfort.

"I was waiting for you. I came here ever night. But today...something weird happened." Crowfeather voice changed. His eyes flicking around.

"What happened?"

"I was patrolling the border with a few of my clan mates. We saw a cat on our territory."

"A CAT! W-what did he look like!" Leafpool gasped backing away. Her eyes flickered to where she left Dusk. Crowfeather followed her eyes frowning. "He was brown and black. He asked if we knew a cat named Dusk. I find that weird don't you?" Leafpool's eyes widened. Her heart pounded loudly. "DUSK!" She thought angrily. Why didn't he tell her someone was coming after him. Maybe she could have helped him. Her eyes were glued on the last place she saw him. Crowfeather looked there as well.

"Do you want to tell me something?" He asked touching her shoulder with his tail.

"I-I'm good. I need to go." Leafpool meowed quickly. She quickly padded away.

"See you at the gathering Leafpool." Crowfeather called after her. She flicked her tail in response and ran back to camp. She didn't even stop to admire anything. She just had to go to camp. The moment she reached the entrance she looked up. Beside one of the trees there was a silhouette of a cat. "_Spirit..."_ Leafpool thought. No response. Leafpool shrugged it off and collapsed inside the medicine den.

* * *

A bright orange tom sat on a ledge over looking camp. He watched as a shadow weaved its way into camp. His green eyes flashes with grief.

_"You don't know what to do... I wish they would let me help."_ He thought. A slight sound caused him to turn his head.

"Hello?" He meowed standing up.

"Hello?" A voice replied. A black she cat padded toward him. The orange tom bolted to his paws, snarling.

"GET OFF OF THUNDERCLAN TERRITORY!" He spat angrily.

"Thunderclan territory!" The she cat blurted excitedly.

"Are you mocking me?" He asked clearly confused.

"Mocking me." The she cat shook her head. Suddenly another cat came out of the bush. She was hairless and looked blind. The orange tom stepped backwards. The furless she cat placed her tail over the black she cats muzzle.

"Who are you?" She asked her voice was dull and had no emotion.

"Why are you on my clans territory?" The orange tom asked back.

"I'm Harmony and this is Echo. We noticed that a whispering star came down from the sky." Harmony meowed. Echo meowed something but was muffled by Harmony's tail.

"Whispering stars...?"

"Yes. Your one of them. Your aurora is different."

"I-I don't understand?"

"So these are the clans?"

"Thunderclan..."

"Is Skyclan here?" The furless she cat's dull voice turned solemn.

"N-No. Their a whiles away from here." The orange tom looked up to the sky as if hoping for a way to escape. After an awkward silence Harmony meowed.

"Well...we best be off Echo. Come on." Harmony turned around padding away. Echo just stood there and watched the orange tom. She motioned with her paw towards him. He looked at her funny before meowing.

"Firestar my name is Firestar."

"Firestar..." Echo meowed smiling, she liked the way the name sounded when she said it.

"Ah...well see you Echo?"

"Echo." She meowed before quickly running after Harmony. Firestar shook his head before looking to where the she cat left.

"A Starclan cat knows everything yet a Starclan cat knows nothing."

* * *

**Jayfeather: The last part with Echo, Harmony and Firestar was TOTALLY un necessary Dawn **

**Dawnpetal: Yet TOTALLY important**

** Firestar: did you really...NONONO**

** Echo: No -_-**

** Dawnpetal: Oh yes I went there. I really did!**

** Jayfeather: I can't wait to see how this ends **

**Echo: ends ;(**

** Dawnpetal: Thank you Echo for playing along!**

** Firestar: Fox dung I don't want to do this.**

** Jayfeather: Don't forget to review **

**Firestar: WHAT! Not again!**

** Dawnpetal: And as always thanks for reading!**


End file.
